In The Shadows
by TropicalGoddess
Summary: He's out hunting her, wanting her(KagNar)
1. The Invitation and The Threat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Pairing: **undecided

**Warnings: **none so far

Well here's the story. Be nice, it's my first one. Enjoy.

TropicalGoddess

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invitation and The Threat 

Earlier that day: "Hey Kagome! Do you want to come to a dance at the school?" asked Yumi, Kagome Higurashi's friend. "Come on, it'll be so much fun, besides there is some hot guy that wants to meet you there, a.k.a your date. And I'm serious" Yumi urged Kagome on.

'Hot guy? Hmm, well, I'll just meet him and be my date just for one day, because there is somebody for me already' Kagome thought with a slight blush upon her face. Once she left her friends to go to the Feudal Era, she gathered her things and the last sacred jewel shard she carried with her at all times, and jumped into the well. Once again she came up on the other side of the well. There, her friends, Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the monk, Shippo the fox cub and Inuyasha the half dog demon waited for her return to continue their search and hunt for Naraku, the most despicable and evil demon there is. He possessed the largest sacred jewel shard.

* * *

"Just let me out to my own time, its only for five days, kay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the half demon.  
" Hmph," Inuyasha replied. "Fine but only for five days and you'd better be back on time." And with that he was off.  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo called after him.  
"Don't worry Shippo, he's just going to get Kagome's things, thats all" Miroku said. Once Inuyasha was gone, Kagome had a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for the dance to begin and not to mention the new boy that was to be her date, that is, for one day only. Kagome's thoughts were cut off when Sango spoke, " Kagome, be on your guard, I can sense Naraku approaching" 

"Yeah, I can smell him," Inuyasha had said when he appeared and stood beside Kagome and unsheathed his sword theTetsusaiga.  
Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, I can sense the jewel shard" And at that exact moment Naraku emerged from the forest slowly. His navy and dark purple kimono swayed in the wind. His long, black wavy hair also danced in the breeze.This Naraku was not a demon puppet because of his evil, demonic aura surrounding him and the jewel shard was also with him.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said. "Why the hell are you here?" When Naraku spoke, it gave the group shivers, "Simple, I've come to take your sacred jewel shard and in order for me to get it, I'll have to take that miko"usiong hispiercingred eyesto lookoverto Kagome. And with that he was gone on a sea of toxic miasma, "Heed my word, Kagome. I willhave the jewel," Naraku said looking down on her, his poison insects trailing after him.

* * *

Well that's it! Sorry its so short, I'll make ch.2 longer. I hope you enjoyed it.  
TropicalGoddess 


	2. Trouble with the Well and Finding a Dres...

I think I've finally got a pairing. I decided it's going to be Naraku and Kagome.But it might still change, okay? (I can't make up my mind) Thanks for your cooperation.

TropicalGoddess

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble with the Well and Finding a Dress

"What was that about?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know, I really think I should go pretty soon, you know, before he gets the sacred jewel shard. Oh, and I have to tell you, I have a dance tomorrow, so I'll be back in two days, alright?" Kagome explained. "Okay, but let's tell Kaede first. When you need me, Inuyasha," she said looking over to Inuyasha, who looked a little distressed about Naraku's visit. "You can just jump in the well and come get me, kay? Don't worry"

"What? Who said anything about being worried? I'm not worried about you, I'm only worried about the jewel shard" he said looking away.

"Sit." Kagome said, and Inuyasha came plummeting to the ground.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, but before she could hear him, she walked away to Kaede's hut, the others following her. "Jeez, what nice 'friends' I have" he stated sarcastically.

* * *

"This is becoming a dangerous place for you Kagome," Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister said. Kikyo was the priestess that kept the Shikon Jewel pure, and Kagome is her reincarnation after she died, falling into Naraku's trap. Kaede was now an elder woman and her knowledge was great. As for Kikyo, she was resurrected by a witch. "You should leave now. Have fun at your 'dance'" Kaede said thinking about the word 'dance' meant. Kagome started packing up her things.

"Kay, I'll go now," She slung her yellow backpack over her shoulder. "Thanks Kaede. I'll see you when I come back in two days." 'This is a good timing because the dance is tomorrow. I can't wait.' She thought.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed her to the well. "Its getting dark and you should go, I'll miss you Kagome," Shippo said sadly, while Kagome got herself ready to jump in the well.

"See ya, Kagome," the group bid her farewell. And Kagome disappeared through the well.

Although they didn't notice, Naraku was in the woods watching them. The sun was going down and the moon and stars were coming up, and the group made their way over to Kaede's hut to get a good night's rest.

Inuyasha settled himself by sitting up with his sword in his arms, while Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo slept on the floor. " G'night, everybody," Shippo yawned.

"Night," they replied in unison. One of Naraku's poisonous insects was watching them, while Naraku watched the scene through Kanna's mirror. One by one, they fell asleep. 'Perfect,' Naraku thought as he went off trying to find a spell that would disable Inuyasha's ability to cross over to the future. 'I'd better hurry and find a spell before they wake,' Naraku thought. 'I know!' He searched for the witch that resurrected Kikyo. 'Yes, she will have a spell to prevent Inuyasha from crossing through the well, and a spell that can make me go through it… permanently'

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and found herself in her own time. 'I'm home,' she thought relieved. She walked a few meters towards her home. When she came through the door, her mother called, "Kagome! Yumi phoned and you need to meet her at the park tomorrow at 9, I think it's about your school dance,"

"Kay, thanks mom. I think we are going to buy a dress because I have a date with a 'hot boy'. I'll tell you tomorrow because I want to take a bath and go to bed, kay?"

"All right" Kagome made her way to the shower. About 20 minutes later, she stepped out in her pajamas. She walked sleepily to her bed and tucked herself between the sheets. Kagome reached for her favorite book and read one chapter. She yawned and stretched and reached for her light and turned it off.

* * *

"Are you the witch that resurrected Kikyo?" Naraku asked approaching an old lady in dark navy blue sitting by a tree, her fire nearby.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am Naraku. And I need two spells. One that can make me cross the Bone Eater's Well, and one to prevent somebody from crossing into the well." He said slowly.

"Yes, I have those spells, but the spells are both only temporarily. The only way to make one spell, only one," she said bringing out the words 'only one'. "Permanent, is the sacred jewel of Four Souls. So, what is your payment to me if I perform the spells?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"I have the sacred jewel," as he said that, her eyes widened in surprise. "And I choose the spell that can make me go through the well permanent. Yes, your payment, just wait and see. Just give perform the spells and hurry," he said sharply.

She seemed to think it over and she said, "Very well, just wait here. It will take me only a few minutes, alright?" And Naraku nodded in agreement. The witch rushed over to her fire, closed her eyes and stared chanting. She then opened her eyes suddenly, and a sudden pulse beat shook the area and a strange glow coming from the jewel and another glow from the direction that Inuyasha was surrounded Naraku. Naraku knew that, he was depriving Inuyasha of his ability to cross over and to protect Kagome. Temporarily. As for Naraku, he would be able to cross the well whenever he wanted. The ability to go on the other side of the well was his to keep.

"Now that, I'm done with the spells, my payment please," she asked.  
"Ah, yes," Naraku said as he made his way to stand in front of her. "_This _is your payment," he said using his claws in a cutting motion, cutting her head off from her shoulders. Her head lay on the ground and it and her body dissolved into the air.

* * *

The next day, Kagome woke at theringing of the phone. "Hello?" she asked still tired.

"Kagome, get dressed, I'm waiting for you. Jeez you really wake up late," Yumi said. Kagome turned her head toward her clock and it read 9:57 am.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I was so tired yesterday. I'll be there in 10 minutes, kay?"

"Kay, see ya here. Bye,"

"Bye" she hung up the phone and started looking for clothes. In her closet, she found a pink skirt and a cute white top. Once she changed, Kagome said bye to her family and was off to the park where Yumi waited for her.

"Finally!" Yumi said as she grabbed Kagome's wrist and started walking toward a dress shop. When they entered the store, a dazzling red and black medium length dress caught Kagome's eye.

"Wow, I like this one," she said not even considering other options. "I'm going to try it on. Hey, Yumi, what are you going to try on?" She looked over at her friend and she brought a long pure black dress.

"I'm going to try this one," she said holding up the dress for Kagome to examine it.

"Yeah, I'll look great!" Kagome told Yumi before getting into the change room.

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to wake. Yawning, he got up quietly, careful not to wake the others, and walked towards the well. Looking down into the well, he sighed and thought, 'Kagome, I wonder what you're doing right now. I hope you're fine. Hey! I know! I'll surprise her by going to her era. And once her dance thing is over, I'll bring her back here. Besides, I need to apologize to her about what happened yesterday. It's a great plan,'

Jumping into the well, he expected to get out and to be on the other side, which was Kagome's era. The future. Climbing out, he was surprised to find that he was still in the Feudal Era. 'Hmm… that's strange. I'll just try again. Don't panic.' Once again, he jumped into the well. 'Okay, this time, it has to work.' When he stuck out his head, he almost had a panic attack. 'Wh- why can't I get to the other side? This is bad. What should I do?' While running back to Kaede's hut to ask for advice and to inform the rest of the group, Naraku quickly and quietly jumped into the well. When Inuyasha and the rest of the group came to the well, Inuyasha was alarmed. "Hey, Naraku was here. His scent is leading into the well," at his words, they all gasped. But there was no sign of Naraku in the well.

"He must have found a way to seal you here and," Sango said Miroku finished her sentence.

"He must have found a way to get through…" the group was silent and trying to figure out what they now had to deal with. And hopefully thinking that Kagome knew what was going on They were worrying for her safety, now that Naraku is loose in her time and Inuyasha can't cross over to protect her from him.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter hope you liked it. Third chapter coming soon.

TropicalGoddess


	3. A New Plan

For all those who have been waiting for an update, I'm so sorry. I know it's been awhile since I've updates. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. So here's the third chapter. Enjoy.

TropicalGoddess

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Plan 

'I wonder if I made it through,' Naraku thought. When he climbed out of the well, he saw a world that he thought never existed. There were large structures, cars, and many other foreign things. But when he looked to where the sacred tree was supposed to be, he was relieved it was still there. 'So this is modern Japan. Interesting,' He then sensed Kagome's jewel shard and started to follow it. Using his shape-shifting abilities, he transformed into a modern young man.

* * *

Kagome and Yumi stepped out of the dress shop with their dresses in hand. "I'm so glad we got these," explained Kagome. 

"Yeah, they look great on us. Hey, I can't wait for the dance. Remember it's at 7 tonight. And I'll bring the new guy with me, since he is my friend," Yumi said.

"Hey, how does he look like?" Kagome asked eyeing her friend.

"Well he's taller than you, he's 16, umm, he has black hair and you will just love him!"

"I can't wait to meet him,"

"Believe me Kagome, you will like him," Yumi said making the words 'you will like him' sound as if they were each a sentence.

"Kay, I trust you." Kagome said.

* * *

"Kaede, you must find a way for me to pass through the well. Naraku is in Kagome's time, and he's after her. She isn't safe. I have to get to her," Inuyasha said panicking.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you must wait until the spell that Naraku cast on you wears off. I, myself has searched for the person that Naraku got to cast the spells, but apparently," Kaede said sadly. "The person has been killed. Most likely because of the thought of us seeking a cure for the spells,"

"How long will that be? Kagome is in danger and she doesn't know it. I'm worried," Sango said.

"We all are. All we can do is hope for the best," Miroku said, trying to comfort Sango.

* * *

When Kagome and Yumi departed each other, Kagome went home while Yumi was on her way to meet Kagome's date. Yumi made her way back to the part of the park where no one went, and there, sitting on the bench was a handsome young man at the age of 16 and had black hair.

"Hey," He greeted Yumi. His voice was velvety and rich and sweet and kind.

"Hey Kuri, what's up?" Yumi greeted him back.

"Nothin', just waiting for you, that's all,"

"Well, we better get you ready for the dance. You need to look good for Kagome, kay?"

"Alright" Kuri replied.

* * *

Naraku was still following the jewel shard but realized it was moving in a different direction. He figured that if he made a short cut through the park, he would come face to face with Kagome. But he then overheard Yumi and Kuri speaking about the dance and Kagome as he walked by them.

'Hmm… So that boy is Kagome's date for that dance that she's been talking about. This might be the perfect plan to get Kagome,' Naraku thought as he heard Yumi speak to Kuri as he casually walked by, his identity was flawless.

Kuri then spoke, "Okay, so we will meet here at two to 'fix' me up?"  
Yumi laughed and said, "Yeah, at this exact spot. Alright?"

"I'll be in this exact spot where I'm standing," Kuri joked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yumi said while turning around and started walking away. "See you here," she waved good-bye to her friend.  
Just at that moment, Naraku had a plan, to get Kagome with him…_at the dance.

* * *

_

While Kaede and Miroku tried to find a cure for the spells, Inuyasha sat by the well with Shippo and Sango.  
"I hope Kagome is safe," Sango said.  
"Yeah," Shippo replied. "Hey, Inuyasha, why don't you try to jump into the well. See if the spell has wore off,"  
"It's worth a try," Inuyasha said jumping into the well. "Damn! It hasn't worn off yet,"  
"Be patient, Inuyasha." Sango said understandingly.

"You know, it _will _take time to wear off," Shippo chimed in, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just really worried about Kagome," Inuyasha said carelessly.

"So really _are_ worried about her, huh?" Shippo said.

"What? No, I'm only worried about the jewel," Inuyasha replied nervously, not knowing what he said about Kagome. He sniffed the air and he caught a whiff of Kikyo's scent. "I'm going for a walk, kay? Oh, and don't follow me,"

"Okay…" Shippo and Sango slowly said in unison as Inuyasha walked into the forest.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she opened the doors to her house. "Hey Mom, look at this. Yumi and I went shopping for a dress for the dance."

Kagome's mother stepped into the kitchen and pulled out the dress. "This is a very nice dress Kagome,"

"Thanks. I'm going to take a nap and once I'm up, I'll get ready for the dance. Oh, before I forget, the dance is at 7, so I'll be home at about 10."

"Alright,"

* * *

"So, you are the boy that is to be Kagome's date, am I right?" Naraku stopped in front ofKuri andaskedhim who was still seated.

"Hmm…I didn't see you there. Say, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to this place? Oh and yes I am her date," Kuri replied as he looked at Naraku with blue, gentle eyes.

"Oh. I see." Naraku said. "Yes, you're right. I am new here. I moved from the country," Naraku lied.

"Well, nice to meet you… I'm sorry, I don't know you're name,"

"Naraku," he said simply.

"Naraku. Well nice to meet you, I'm Kuri," Kuri introduced himself. Naraku simply nodded to show he understood. Just at that moment, Yumi showed up.

"Yumi, back so soon?" Kuri joked.

"No, I just forgot to tell you something. That's all. You should meet Kagome near the water fountain. Alright? Hey Kuri, who's your friend?" Yumi asked looking at Naraku.

"My name is Naraku, and I take it you're Yumi, Kagome's friend?"

"That's right. It's nice to meet you Naraku," Yumi smiled. "Well, I'd better be going,"

"Yeah, me too," Kuri agreed.

Just at that moment, Naraku had a plan in mind.

"Hey you guys, before you go," Naraku said. "Do you want to see something neat?" Naraku continued slyly, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

And there it is the third chapter. And I'm already working on the fourth chapter… where Naraku will meet Kagome at the dance. Until then, hope you enjoyed it.

TropticalGoddess


	4. The Unexpected Person

Hey hey hey! I finally got the fourth chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I was caught up in exams. Actually, I still am. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter!

TropicalGoddess

* * *

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Person

Inuyasha continued running into the woods in search of Kikyo, the woman he loved… or still loved. He did not know. Kikyo and Inuyasha were set against each other by Naraku 50 years ago. That's when Kikyo used her sacred arrow to bind Inuyasha to the sacred tree.

'Kikyo, where are you?' Inuyasha thought desperately. 'Kikyo,'

"Inuyasha," said a female voice. "Inuyasha, I'm up here," Kikyo said, sitting in a tree looking down on him, her straight, black hair blowing in the wind.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said as he stopped looking for the tree that Kikyo was sitting in.

"Inuyasha. Right here,"

"Oh," Inuyasha said as he finally saw Kikyo.

"So Inuyasha, what is it that you came to see me?" Kikyo questioned.

"Well, Kikyo. I- I- I just needed to see you again," Inuyasha stuttered.

"So I see," Kikyo said casually.

* * *

"Well, do you or not?" Naraku questioned Yumi and Kuri who were about to leave.

Kuri looked at his watch and said, "Sure, I still have time," and Yumi nodded in agreement. They wanted to see what Naraku had to show.

"Alright," Naraku said quickly before he transformed into his Feudal navy kimono and outstretched his hands before Kuri. Although Kuri was surprised about the sudden change in clothing, he waited. Naraku's hands started glowing an eerie glow and when Kuri widened his eyes in surprise due to the light, another glow was coming from him was his soul fused with the light coming from Naraku's hands. Minutes later Kuri collapsed. Unconscious. Gone. Dead.

Naraku chuckled as he absorbed the light into his own body. Yumi gasped and screamed at Naraku, "What in the name of hell did you do to him?" tears now streamed down her pale face. Soon Kuri's body disintegrated into the ground.

Without answering her question, Naraku turned to Yumi and held out his hands to her. Once again the soul that resided in Yumi mingled with the light in Naraku's hands. She too collapsed, but not dead. Naraku still kept a part of her soul in her. "There, I can control her now. Erasing her memory about Kuri will come in handy," Naraku said looking down at her.

* * *

When Yumi awoke, she was on the park bench with Naraku, back in his modern time clothing sitting on the edge, as if waiting for her to come to. "I see you've awakened,"

"What happened Naraku?" Yumi questioned.

"You just fainted, are you alright?" Naraku asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks,"

"Well, we'd better get ready for the dance, huh?" Naraku asked.

"Uh, yeah. Oh yeah you are going to the dance with who again?"

"Kagome, remember? You were the one that set us up," Naraku lied once again. Naraku's words made Yumi think. She _did _set her friend Kagome up with someone. But who? Yumi couldn't remember right at the moment.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. I guess I have a minor case of amnesia from fainting. I'm sorry," Yumi said unsurely.

"No, it's alright. Maybe later you'll feel better," Naraku said.

"Well, I'd better be off and get ready for the dance. I'll see you at the school, kay?" Yumi said and Naraku simply nodded. And Yumi was off to get ready.

'Everything is going as I planned,' Naraku thought with a smirk on his face. Naraku then made his way to the water fountain and wait for the time to pass.

* * *

When Kagome woke, it was only an hour to the dance. "Wow. I slept for a long time," Kagome said to herself. She gathered her clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower before the dance.

"Ahh..." Kagome sighed as the hot water trickled off her delicate skin. When she stepped out of the shower, Kagome wrapped her bathrobe around her tightly. Kagome towel dried her hair until it was not dripping wet and so that she could get dressed into her new dress and still have her hair a little wet for styling. Kagome slipped on the red and black dress and she smiled considering how good she looked in it. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hey," the other voice said.

"Oh, hey Yumi,"

"I forgot to tell you, your date will be at the water fountain, alright?" Yumi told her.

"Yeah sure. Is that all?"

"Oh and one more thing, wait for me at the school doors to introduce your date, kay? Sorry about the sudden change. See ya at the dance," Yumi said.

"Yeah, no problem. See ya," replied Kagome.

* * *

"So tell me Inuyasha, what is your reason to see me?" Kikyo asked.

"The reason I followed your scent was because right now, I'm feeling a little stressed out."

"Why Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"Naraku is up to something. He cast a spell so I couldn't pass through the Bone Eater's Well into Kagome's time. I think he wants Kagome," Inuyasha told Kikyo desperately. "But… Kikyo… there is something I've wanted to tell you when you were still alive,"

"Really Inuyasha, because I too have something to tell you. But I couldn't tell you because we were set up against each other by Naraku. Then… Naraku killed me,"

"Well what were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"I-I-I love…"

* * *

Once at the school, Kagome who was dressed in her red and black dress met up with Yumi who was dressed in a sparkly pale pink full-length dress. "You look great!" both of the girls said to each other. Yumi lead Kagome to the water fountain where Kagome would meet her date. Approaching the fountain, Kagome's heart pounded so fast in her chest, she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

"Are you ready to meet your date Kagome?" Yumi asked her friend.

"Yes. Yes I am ready. Who is it?" Kagome said.

Yumi turned toward the fountain and said to Kagome, "Okay, you can now meet your date,"

Out of the shadows of the water fountain, emerged a tall, crimsoned eyed, long black wavy haired young man. Kagome gasped, "NARAKU?"

* * *

And there is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

TropicalGoddess


End file.
